With advancements in multi-channel audio technologies, various configurations of speaker systems have become popular in recent years. Currently, speaker systems are provided in various manufacturer specified configurations, such as a 2.1, a 5.1, or a 7.1 speaker configuration, or as separate portable speaker devices, which can be configured as desired. The speaker systems allow for the reproduction of sound in a listening area. Currently, sound reproduction and adjustment techniques in a listening area, such as a room, for multi-channel speaker systems is an active area of research and development to enhance listening experience. Typically, an ideal listener position, referred to as a sweet-spot, is at the center of the speaker systems setup. In certain scenarios, when the position of a listener changes or the listener is near a certain speaker as compared to other speakers, then the sound from all speakers reaching the listener may not be same. In such a scenario, the listener will hear more sound output from the nearest speaker that may in turn limit the overall surround sound listening experience of the listener. Consequently, an advanced system may be required capable of sound adjustments based on a current position of a listener from a speaker in a multi-channel speaker system setup with a high precision.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, via comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.